


On niin helppo olla

by Televa



Series: Kukot Tunkiolla [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, soft!lammio
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Mistä perkeleestä tuo tuollainen uni oli oikein tullut, eihän hän ollut nähnyt sotapainajaisia moneen viikkoon. Ei ainakaan sen jälkeen, kun hän oli jäänyt Helsinkiin ja siirtynyt pysyvästi nukkumaan Lammion sänkyyn.





	On niin helppo olla

**Author's Note:**

> Näyttää vakavasti siltä, että kukot ovat alkaneet valtaamaan mun elämää pikkuhiljaa. En kyllä laita pahakso ollenkaan.
> 
> En saa rahaa, hahmot Väpän, kunhan leikin, kyllä, se on on viittaus post-canon Traagisiini, olen edelleen Tumblussa @ too-spoopy-to-be-frukd. Tulkaa jutteleen ja jättäkkee kommenttia jos siltä tuntuu, arvostan niitä paljon

Jo lapsena Rahikainen oli ollut velmu ja ilkikurinen, eikä hän välittänyt kuinka pitkälle kotopihasta juoksi tai kuinka kovaa. Paljaat jalat taittoivat matkoja nurmelta pellolle aina kirkonkrannille asfi, ja oli lähestulkoon sääntö kuin poikkeus, että hän kylänraitilla juostessaan törmäsi johonkuhun tai johonkin, oli se sitten naapuritalon piika tai pastorin hevosvankkurit. Siellä se Rahikaisen Janne vipeltää, hänen peräänsä päiviteltiin, ja vipeltäähän hän osasi, osasi niin paljon paremmin kuin muut. Edes kansakoulun kuri ei saanut häntä talttumaan tai tukahduttamaan naiivia elämäniloa pienessä lapsen sydämessä, vaan karttakepistä saaminen ja kotiin opettajan valituskirjeiden kiuskaaminen paremminkin yllytti häntä keksimään vain uusia, huomaamattomampia tapoja jatkaa vanhoja tapoja.

Tuo sama vinhakkuus oli epäsuorasti pitänyt hänet hengissä rintamalla, sillä katoaminen hylättyjen kylien evakuointiin antoi pieneksi hetkeksi hengähdystauon alati jatkuvalta konekiväärin säksätykseltä ja palan matkan päässä räjähteleviltä kranaateilta. Ei hän sitä ikinä kenellekään kehdannut myöntää, ei edes Määtälle tai Lehdolle, veljilleen, mutta hän oli pelännyt. Ei omasta puolestaan, ei koskaan omasta puolestaan, vaan ystäviensä ja tovereidensa. Kyllä hän itse onnistui aina luikertelemaan ja selviämään tilanteesta kuin tilanteesta, mutta toisten kohtalot häntä huoletti. Hän muisti, kuinka oli öisin istunut vartiossa, tuijotellut taivasta ja yrittänyt pitää toivoa yllä. Kyllä se vihollinen jaksoi puksuttaa, oli päivä tai yö, mutta onneksi heidän kohdalleen oli laskeutunut harras tulitauko pakkasyön ratoksi. Jostain leijaili savunkatku, kuinka omituista, yleensä ilman täytti ruudin ja käristyneen metallin haju. Mutta miksi Määttä juoksi häntä kohti hätäisenä paitasillaan pelkät saappaat jalassa, ja voi luoja, oliko tuo Riitaoja selkä ilmiliekeissä, savuvana perässään…?! Jostain kuului pamahdus ja Määttä retkahti maahan Rahikaisen jalkoihin, ja pieni verilammikko alkoi muodostumaan hänen alleen. Uusi pamahdus, ja Riitaoja rämähti kasvoilleen maahan, silmät tyhjinä Rahikaista tuijottaen.

Rahikainen yritti soittaa hälytyskelloa, mutta mitään ääntä ei kuulunut, ei vaikka hän kuinka yritti riuhtoa. Samassa kuului kolmas pamahdus ja hän tunsi viiltävää kipua ohimollaan. Hän hätkähti hereille.

Jalat olivat painajaisen kourissa kietoutuneet hiestä kosteisiin lakanoihin, tyynyt oli lentänyt ties minne. Rahikainen hautasi päänsä käsiinsä ja yritti tasata hengitystään. Mistä perkeleestä tuo tuollainen uni oli oikein tullut, eihän hän ollut nähnyt sotapainajaisia moneen viikkoon. Ei ainakaan sen jälkeen, kun hän oli jäänyt Helsinkiin ja siirtynyt pysyvästi nukkumaan Lammion sänkyyn.

Lammiosta puheen ollen, missäköhän herra kapteeni oikein oli…? Rahikainen nosti päänsä ja antoi katseensa kiertäämakuuhuoneen aamuhämärässä. Koira nukkui tyytyväisenä vaatekaapin vieressä, mutta Henrikiä ei näkynyt missään. Hätääntyä Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt, sillä samassa Lammio ilmestyi oviaukolle vesilasi kädessään.

“Mikä olo?” hän kysyi hiljaa ja istahti takaisin sängylle, ojensi kädenlämpöistä vettä Rahikaiselle. “Ajattelin tämän auttavan.”

Rahikainen otti vesilasin kiitollisena ja särppi siitä hitaasti. Hän nojasi päätään vasten Lammion olkapäätä ja tunsi, miten lämmin käsi nousi kuin automaattisesti silittämään hikisiä hiuksia pois otsalta. Kosketus tuntui hellältä ja turvalliselta, ja Rahikainen painautui paremmin toista vasten. Siinä oli hyvä olla, oli rakastettu olo.

Tovin he vain istuivat siinä hiljaa, Lammion käsi Rahikaisen hiuksissa samalla kun toinen kulautti loput vedet alas ja yritti rauhoittua. Yhteistuumin he hautautuivat takaisin vällyjen väliin, ja Lammio risti nilkkansa vanhasta tottumuksesta Rahikaisen pohkeita vasten. Yöhousujen kangas tuntui pehmeältä varpaiden välissä.

“Se oli se sama taas”, Rahikainen sanoi lopulta. Jossain muussa tilanteessa häntä olisi puistattanut olla niin heikko ja myöntää, että näki yhä edelleen kauhu-unia ystäviensä kuolemisesta, mutta ei Lammion kanssa. Hän oli jo oppinut, että Henrik ei koskaan tuominnut, antoi vain hiljaa puhua mikä mieltä painoi ja kertoi sitten neuvonsa tilanteeseen. Nytkin hän tuijotti huolestuneena rakastaan, silitti hiuksia ja kuunteli tarkasti, kun Rahikainen selitti unensa auki. Se oli heille molemmille tuttu tarina, mutta yhä vain hän kuunteli uudestaan sillä hän tiesi, että puhuminen auttoi. Hän myös tiesi, että ennen seuraavaa viikonloppua Janne lähtisi pariksi päiväksi Tampereelle varmistamaan, että hänen ystävänsä olivat oikeasti kunnossa. Oli hyvä juttu, että Lehto ja Määttä asuivat kumppaneineen niin lähellä toisiaan Messukylässä, sillä paranoia kalvasi parhaimmankin miehen hulluuden partaalle. Siinä toista kuunnellessaan Lammio muistutti itseään, että tekisi Rahikaiselle tällä kertaa enemmän eväsleipiä, raukka kun tapasi syödä omansa jo ennen Hämeenlinnaa. Ehkä joku kerta hän voisi ottaa töistä vapaata ja mennä Jannen mukana, ihan vain aiheuttaakseen pienen paniikin Riitaojalle. Voih, olipas hän kerrassaan kamala.

“Hei rakas, koitahan saada nukuttua, jos pystyt. Minä olen tässä näin, ei ole mitään hätää”, Lammio kehotti ja painoi kevyen suukon tuskanhiestä viileälle ohimolle. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen niin, että Rahikaisen oli helpompi tulla vieläkin lähemmäksi. Tämä siirsi kätensä Lammion kyljen yli selkää vasten, risti toisen rintakehien väliin. Illalla poispestyn partaveden häivähdys tuoksui edelleen Lammion iholla, ja kuin pieni lapsi Rahikainen hengitti sitä, antoi itsensä olla kokonaan rakkaansa ympäröimä. Hän kuuli ja tunsi, kuinka Lammio hiljaa hyräili jotakin tuntematonta sävelmää, jatkoi edelleen hiusten silittämistä. Ihan pikkuhiljaa, kuin salakavalasti, Rahikainen rauhoittui, hengitys kävi yhä raskaammaksi kunnes hän vihdoinkin nukahti.

 

Lammio suukotti sylissään nukkuvan päälakea hellästi ja jatkoi hyräilyään. 


End file.
